Mission: Cookies
by CyberD
Summary: No one else has done it, and it is that time agian, so here it is! GIRL SCOUT COOKIES, SAILOR MOON STYLE! Minako goes a little stir crazy. Usagi tries to help. THis is one enemy that will never be defeated.


**Mission: Cookies**

By: Superkawaiifoxy

**Legal stuff:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Girl Scouts, tag-a-longs, or Boy Scouts. So pretty much take away the plot and I it belongs to someone else.

* * *

_ How do they do it? Every year they manage to trick us…those conniving little devils. _Minako's thoughts continued to race as she laid back on the couch in agony. _How could I let them do this to me? I'm Sailor Venus, the leader. I'm not supposed to fall for their tricks. Oh no! Usagi! I've got to warn her!_

Minako forced herself up and ran out of the house. She managed to get to her princess's house just as she saw the enemy leaving. _No Usagi! Don't fall for their tricks! You're smarter than that!_

"No! USAGI! Don't take the box!" Minako warned as she took off at a dead run, rushing to her princess's aid as the blond moon princess reached for the token the enemy was handing her. Fate was not with the senshi of love however as she tripped and fell. Minako reached up for her princess.

"Usagi. Princess. I failed you. I'm sorry."

"Minako? You ok?" Usagi knelt down besides the golden senshi wondering if she was running a fever, and if so why Artemis let her leave the house. Minako looked up and saw the box in Usagi's hand. She quickly jumped up.

"Usagi let go of the box." Minako grabbed on end of the box and pulled, however Usagi pulled back just as hard.

"Minako what are you doing?"

"They're the enemy Usagi!"

"Minako," Usagi gently patted her friend's shoulder, " did you make yourself sick on an entire box of Girl Scout Cookies again?"

"Yes." Minako answered sadly.

"You can't eat all of them at once." Usagi said sagely as she opened the box, " Even if they are delicious." _Only one, I'm only going to eat one. _Usagi told herself as she pulled out the small chocolate-coated cookie and ate it. Her eyes widened in delight.

"Well maybe just one more." She pulled another out.

"Usagi… are those tag-a-longs?" Minako asked as she watched the younger blonde reached in for a third cookie. Usagi nodded. The two shared a knowing look, picked up the rest of the boxes and slipped inside Usagi's house.

(Later on)

"Usagi." Minako called out to her friend, the pain echoing in her voice. Her only answer was a moan coming from the floor next to her, "Usagi, why can't we eat only one cookie? It's like some kind of evil plot…Think about it. They look like sweet, innocent little girls, in their cute little uniforms. And they come to you during the fall asking you to buy cookies. You do, but eventually forget. Then when the cookies get in you're so excited you eat them all and get sick! It's some kind of conspiracy I tell you!!!" by the time she finished her rant, Minako was standing on the couch, fist raised in righteous fury.

"Oh Minako-chan. It says on the paper why they're selling cookies. It's for a camping trip. Not a plot to take over the world."

"Oh" Minako looked down at her friend. Then, the front door opened. Usagi lifted her head from the floor, saw her brother come in and dropped it back on the floor.

"Hey Minako-san is here too!" Shingo bounced over to the confused blond and held up a piece of paper, "Minako-san, you'll buy pop-corn from me right?" Minako nodded and searched for a pen.

"What's it for Shingo-kun?"

"Boy Scouts camping trip!" Minako's eyes flashed wide open and she flew out the door as Mamoru and Takehiko walked in. They watched her run down the road. Mamoru looked at Usagi.

"Girl Scout Cookies." Was the only answer from the lump on the floor that was Usagi.

"I was going to say hormones. Mi-ko blames everything else on them." Takehiko looked over at Mamoru sympathetically.

"Only 5 more months of this." Mamoru sighed.

And far off at the gates of time the senshi of time smiled as she watched the events taking place.

"If you only knew Mamoru-san. If you only knew."

"Plu! Wanna buy girl scout cookies?" Chibi-usa's voice floated to Setsuna.


End file.
